


Превратности взросления

by lamonika



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Max (Camp Camp), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Camp, Drabble Collection, Drugs, Love/Hate, Magical Realism, Multi, Post-Canon, Teen Campers (Camp Camp), ghost - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: После пары косяков смеяться научится даже мертвый.





	1. Превратности взросления (Максвид)

— Я мог бы, — Дэвид неловко отводит глаза и пожимает смущенно плечами, — мог бы заботиться о тебе. Ну, знаешь. Как…

— Думаешь, все так просто? — Макс улыбается широко-широко (шире его улыбки только его зрачки) и смеется чересчур громко. Глядя на него, никогда не подумаешь, что он вообще умеет смеяться. Но он умеет — _о, он умеет_!

После пары косяков смеяться научится даже мертвый.

— Нет, — хмурится Дэвид, — не просто. Но я бы правда смог!

— О, — Макс восхищенно закатывает покрасневшие глаза, прикуривает снова, откашливается, выпуская дым через ноздри, — поспорим, что через пару недель ты попытаешься покончить с собой? Если я выиграю спор, ты перепишешь на меня свою квартиру, окей?

Белки где-то над их макушками перепрыгивают с ветки на ветку, трясут головами, надышавшись сладкого дыма, и шуршащие на ветру хвойные иглы сыплются на землю, пряча сырую почву от чужих взглядов. Макс улыбается Дэвиду — широко, чуть надломлено, и вдавливает косяк в голый пятачок земли.

— Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я был твоим опекуном, Макс? — Дэвид прижимает ладони к глазам на пару секунд, стараясь не дышать слишком глубоко; раздается шорох, и Макс оказывается прямо перед его носом. Они теперь почти одного роста — то единственное, что изменилось за эти годы.

За эти долгие, долгие годы.

— Потому что я тебя, блять, ненавижу, — выдыхает Макс прямо Дэвиду в лицо, прекращая улыбаться, и резко подается вперед, целуя чужие губы. От Макса пахнет травой и дымом, и костром, и хвоей — все вокруг тут пахнет хвоей, на самом-то деле, — и он не закрывает глаз. Его зрачки — это два нефтяных пятна в зеленой цветущей воде радужек; Макс целуется так, будто готов отскочить в любой момент, и все же держится за чужой жилет, вцепляется сильно-сильно, и ткань трещит под пальцами.

Дэвид отступает на полшага назад, когда чувствует, что от нехватки кислорода в ушах начинает шуметь, и прижимает руку ко рту, растерянно смотря на Макса.

— Ты забыл сказать мне следить за языком, — зло, отчаянно ухмыляется тот; хвойные иглы под его кроссовками скрипят и осыпаются вниз по склону, и Макс шагает вперед спиной, не глядя, куда идет, надеясь, должно быть, навернуться вниз и свернуть себе шею, чтобы не объяснять ничего.

Может быть, проще швырнуть ему в лицо томик «скажи 'да' жизни без наркотиков», думает Дэвид. Может быть, проще забыть все, думает Дэвид. Может быть, просто дать ему жить так, как он хочет сам, думает Дэвид.

В глазах Макса неприкрытое отчаянье пополам с чем-то, совсем не похожим на ненависть, готово вот-вот вспыхнуть на нефтяных лужах зрачков и сжечь все дотла.

Это все травка, решает наконец Дэвид, когда Макс скрывается среди сосен.

Это все травка, это все просто травка, убеждает Дэвид сам себя.

Почему-то ему очень хочется, чтобы он оказался неправ.


	2. Это не твоя вина (Джаспер, Дэвид)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мы не знаем, как умер Джаспер (и после хэллоуинского спешла эта зарисовка вообще перестала иметь смысл, но она была написана до него, так что пусть будет), это всего лишь одна из вариаций  
> я не думаю, что Джаспера вообще хоронили, но вдруг?

— Это не твоя вина, — мальчик растягивает губы в улыбке, совсем так, как делал это тысячу лет назад. Такая улыбка-солнце, яркая и немного самодовольная.

Дэвид пятится, прижимается к стене лопатками и зажмуривается в ужасе.

— Быть не может, — шепчет он.

— Да брось, — смеется мальчишка; его кроссовки больше не светятся, зато светятся глаза: радужки едва-едва мерцают подобно двум крошечным лунам на бледном лице. — Неужели ты боишься меня, Дэйви?

— Ты умер, — бесцветно говорит Дэвид, сползает по стене на пыльный пол, смотря прямо перед собой. Старый домик мистера Кэмпбелла скрипит от сильного ветра, скалятся убитые медведи по обе стороны двери, и небо — черное-черное небо, такое черное, что глазам больно — скрывают за собой серые тучи.

— Верно, — мальчик упирается ладонями в колени, склоняясь над Дэвидом, и смотрит участливо. — Говорю же, это не твоя вина.

Дэвид хватается за голову, и спина его начинает мелко дрожать, словно бы от озноба. Мальчишка перед ним приподнимает брови и хлопает Дэвида по плечу — детская рука проходит сквозь чужую руку и обессилено опускается.

В ночь, когда мертвецы просыпаются, живые должны прятаться в своих домах, в теплых постелях, подальше от страшных темных островов. Дэвид зажмуривается сильнее, и дышать становится сложно; пыль забивается в глотку пополам со слезами.

— Дэвид, — серьезно говорит мальчишка, — хватит. Ты ходишь на мою могилу, как на работу. Прекрати себя изводить.

— Это моя вина, — Дэвид поднимает голову и беспомощно рассекает рукой воздух в надежде сжать чужую ладонь, за которую не успел когда-то схватиться. — Это все моя вина, Джаспер.

— Нет, — устало улыбается Джаспер, — если ты, конечно, не был одним из этих чудесных медведей, что украшают сейчас дом. Мистеру Кэмпбеллу понравилось набивать их опилками, знаешь?

Время близится к рассвету, и Джаспер выглядывает из домика, смотря на медленно светлеющее небо. Ночь мертвецов и скелетов в шкафах кончается, как любая другая ночь, только внутри сжимается что-то. Должно быть, сердце.

— Это не твоя вина, Дэйви, — Джаспер улыбается снова; желтый свитер расползается на лоскуты, проступают на груди раны от когтей, наполняясь теплой кровью, пропитывается влагой фиолетовая клетчатая рубашка.

Джаспер утирает кровь с подбородка, трет ссадину на лице, салютует лагерным жестом напоследок, и отступает в тень, растворяясь в ней легкой дымкой утреннего тумана, клочками просачивающегося в открытую дверь.

Дэвид закрывает мокрое лицо ладонями, вздрагивая при каждом вдохе.

Это (не) его вина.


	3. Это твоя карта? (Харрисон/Нэррис)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU, Харрисон все тот же маг, но Нэррис тоже не обделена способностями (пусть и специфическими)  
> хотелось чего-нибудь по магическим деткам~

— Твои эмоциональные проблемы не делают тебя интересным, Харрисон, — вежливо улыбается Неррис.

— Как и тебя — твой цвет кожи, девочка-гик, — отзеркаливает Харрисон ее улыбку.

У них тут — затяжная холодная война с редкими перемириями; годы идут, а привычки не меняются. Нэррис прячет в коробку под кроватью накладные эльфийские уши и приобретает настоящие (операция обходится в двенадцать зарплат и три премии), снимает брекеты и заматывает очки скотчем, а Харрисон сбегает из дома с рюкзаком и карманами, полными невысказанных обид, обращенных к родителям и стенам, от пола до потолка спрятанным за иконы.

Время не трогает лагерь Кэмпбелл, обходит его стороной, будто боясь нарушить хрупкое равновесие и совершить что-то непоправимое: изгнать призраков, скажем, или разбудить вулкан. Не меняются и гости лагеря; даже Макс, ворча и закатывая глаза, всегда возвращается. Это похоже на странное проклятье, разрушить которое никто так и не смог.

Нэррис могла бы попытаться, если бы была в этом заинтересована.

Нэррис, честно говоря, плевать.

Озеро Лилак проглатывает солнце, наливается краснотой, и волны с тихим плеском сталкиваются с мостками, вылизывают берег, оставляя после себя мокрые следы. По лагерю разносится навязчивая дребезжащая мелодия, зовущая кэмперов на ужин.

Магические дети переглядываются, не двигаясь со своих мест. Нэррис опускает ноги в теплую воду, и от ее щиколоток расходятся розоватые круги. Холодная война временно приостановлена. Наступает шаткое перемирие.

— Это твоя карта? — Харрисон небрежно выщелкивает из колоды семерку пик. Неррис ухмыляется, глядя прямо в светящиеся золотом глаза, и оттирает деревянный меч от крови — вязкой, почти черной в сумерках. Линзы очков мерцают, и веснушчатое лицо кажется сейчас чересчур взрослым.

Так уж случилось, что Харрисону от рождения досталась магия — нестабильная, но все же магия. Самая настоящая.

Способности Неррис куда скромнее — только ответственность на нее возложена куда большая. Чудовища, притаившиеся в темноте — это ее забота; кто мог подумать несколько лет назад, что умение швыряться двадцатигранными кубиками так пригодится ей в будущем?

Монстры облизываются, прячась по темным углам, скользя тенями среди деревьев. Нэррис кладет меч рядом с собой и поправляет очки, фыркая небрежно.

— Моя карта спрятана в твоем рукаве, Харрисон. И ты мне все еще не нравишься, — говорит она веско, будто это имеет какое-то значение.

— Взаимно, — Харрисон растягивает губы в улыбке, приподнимает цилиндр и невесомо, будто насмешливо целует Нэррис в щеку.

Они друг другу, конечно, не нравятся (и понимают, что это ложь), но монстров вокруг все больше, и Нэррис знает, что она не справится одна — так кого еще просить о помощи, как не Харрисона?

А это значит, что перемирие между магическими детьми может затянуться.

И не то чтобы они были против.


	4. Проблемные дети (Нил, Никки)

— …А потом мама наловчилась разбивать людям сердца, — Никки наступает на ветку, и та ломается с сухим хрустом, до смерти пугая и пару птиц, засевших в кустах, и Нила, ушедшего куда-то в свои мысли. — Говорит, что уже может слышать этот звук.

— Какой звук? — опасливо уточняет Нил.

— Вопль.

Нил не пытается уследить за потоком сознания Никки — бесполезно. Все равно что пытаться ухватить за хвост змею: не только начнет выворачиваться, но и укусит — так или иначе, а проблем в любом случае не оберешься.

Никки вообще сама по себе проблема. Шумная, грубая, беспардонная проблема, давящаяся кровавым кашлем в любом месте, где присутствуют хоть какие-то блага цивилизации. Они все тут проблемные: и Никки, и Макс, и остальные обитатели лагеря, включая вожатых. Это, вроде как, даже не лагерь, а какая-то свалка, на которую можно забросить то, что тебе мешается.

«То, что больше не нужно, — поправляет сам себя Нил, — и никак иначе».

Не ему рассуждать о проблемах и проблемных детях: его собственное изобретение, которое он мог считать своим ребенком, покончило с собой. Снеговик Харрисона, помнится, тоже себя убил; на самом деле, если к концу недели никто из здешних обитателей не умрет, не отравится, не подожжет что-нибудь, не утонет, не потеряется, не сломает себе кость, не попытается довести Дэвида — это будет божьим благословением.

Если никто к концу недели не попытается покончить с собой — это будет невообразимым чудом.

Никки наворачивается с небольшого обрыва в какой-то овраг, в кровь раздирая ладони, колени и лицо, и Нил устало вздыхает.

Проблема, одна огромная проблема.

— Я нашла ежа, — сообщает Никки откуда-то снизу. Из оврага доносится копошение, являя на свет сначала нервно дергающее черным мокрым носом животное, затем исцарапанные руки (старых, кремово-белых шрамов семнадцать штук, знает Нил, и как минимум восемь из них оставлены далеко не трагической случайностью), а после — и их обладательницу.

Никки встряхивает головой, трясет грязными зелеными волосами, пока из них не осыпаются все ветки и листья, и только потом забирается наверх, сунув ежа под руку и не обращая внимания на колючки. Из носа медленно стекает капля крови, очерчивает контур губ и срывается вниз с подбородка, оставляя темное пятно на желтой футболке. Никки отфыркивается, как зверек, и сует ежа практически Нилу в лицо.

— У нас будет еще один маскот, — уверенно заявляет она.

— У нас уже есть маскот, — Нил отступает на пару шагов назад; во взгляде ежа — неприкрытая паника. Во взгляде Никки — невообразимое счастье, будто она выиграла три миллиарда долларов и собственный дом в лесу. И глаза у Никки светятся ярче звезд, так, как могут светиться только у детей и сумасшедших.

— А будет второй, — упорствует Никки, и Нил почти готов сдаться. Почти — потому что сдаться сразу было бы слишком просто.

— Макс зашвырнет твоего ежа в воду, — мрачно обещает он, — или сразу на остров, на съедение чучелам медведей. Верни его в овраг и пойдем.

— Макс любит животных, — Никки слишком проблемная, Никки ищет в людях что-то хорошее, Никки — самый счастливый из обитателей лагеря, если не считать Дэвида, но Дэвид сидит на таблетках, а медикаментозное счастье сейчас не в чести.

— Макс — социопат, — напоминает Нил, — социопаты не любят животных. Они их мучают.

— Тот хомяк был случайностью, — оптимистично бормочет Никки, — ежа он наверняка полюбит! Они оба колючие вредины снаружи и мягкие булочки внутри.

Напоследок Никки щекочет ежу пузо кончиками пальцев, и тот, не выдерживая, все же сворачивается в сплошной клубок игл; от неожиданности Никки вскрикивает и выпускает зверька из рук, роняя на желтеющую траву и обиженно засовывая уколотые пыльные пальцы в рот.

Нил вздыхает, подталкивая Никки обратно по направлению к лагерю. Ветки хрустят под ногами, солнечные лучи, проникающие сквозь листву в кронах деревьев, искрами отражаются в каплях крови, успевших набухнуть на свежих царапинах.

Никки — самая счастливая обитательница лагеря, самая наивная и самая маленькая, самая-самая-самая. Никки проблемная, но свои же проблемы она съедает на завтрак, словно они ничего не значат, словно ей весь мир по колено, по голень, по щиколотку.

Никки — самая счастливая. Самая-самая.

Нил абсолютно уверен: именно Никки первой попытается покончить с собой.


	5. Уезжай (Максвид)

Макс суется ему под руку, и тогда Дэвид надломленным после сна голосом говорит ему:

— Уезжай.

Утром Макс привычно обнаруживает экстази в кофе — колеса добавляют убойный заряд бодрости на весь день, если тебя не скашивает куда-нибудь под землю. Могилу некому будет выкапывать — и Макс заставляет себя не скашиваться. Суется Дэвиду под руку и улыбается, как чокнутый: смотри, мол, я тоже умею радоваться жизни.

Жизнь — полный пиздец; с наркотиками пиздец становится чуточку веселее.

Дэвид говорит ему:

— Уезжай.

Потому что терпения не хватает даже ему. Да, Макс признается, что хотел бы остаться в лагере — делает это он под гнетом обстоятельств, а после забывает. Проходят годы, прежде чем он вспоминает о своих словах, сидя у озера с бутылкой вина, выкопанной из тайника на острове. Макс отныне ходит в форме вожатого — так себе наряд, но другого ему по должности не положено.

И — господи боже — что Макс вообще тут забыл?

Дэвид прижимает ладони к лицу и задумывается о том, что Гвэн была права: для работы с детьми нужны нервы из вольфрама — или наличка, чтобы купить себе нейролептики в ближайшей аптеке. Для работы с подростками этого недостаточно — здесь необходим как минимум пистолет.

Пистолет упирается Дэвиду под ребра, когда Макс в одиночестве приканчивает всю бутылку вина; Дэвид берет слова назад — оружие в лагере лучше не хранить. По крайней мере, не рядом с неуравновешенными пьяными подростками, которые тебя чуточку ненавидят.

Знаете, что такое хорошее лето?

Хорошее лето — это когда ремиссия длится больше пары дней. Хорошее лето — это когда тебя не пытаются утопить в озере и не хотят пристрелить. Хорошее лето — это когда Макс не лезет под руку и не тычется в шею лбом, словно преданная собака, но.

Но.

С колесами жизнь становится веселее, и Макс готов любить весь мир, а «весь мир» в половину седьмого утра — это домик вожатых и Дэвид, перечисляющий названия деревьев, чтобы не съехать крышей.

Макс целует Дэвида смазано и быстро: в шею, в скошенный угол челюсти, в скулу, в висок — словно выбирает место, куда лучше выстрелить. Макс лезет целоваться только утром и только под экстази — то есть, как звезды сходятся. Трезвый и выспавшийся, он олицетворяет собой ненависть к человечеству в целом и к Дэвиду в частности (и тот хочет спросить, в чем заключается смысл этой ненависти, если ночью Макс неизменно ложится к нему под бок), муштрует детей и едва ли смотрит на Дэвида чаще пяти раз в день.

Дэвид считает.

Дэвид считает, глотает таблетки и думает, когда же жизнь решила, что подъебать его подобными отношениями будет отличной идеей. То есть, что может быть лучше, чем познакомиться в летнем лагере с десятилетним социопатичным мальчиком, а потом, спустя чертовых двенадцать лет, замутить с ним же?

«Поздравляю, Дэвид, — мысленно хвалит он сам себя, — ты больной уебок».

Они тут все такие; этот лагерь буквально пора переименовывать в тюрьму для детей с эмоциональной неполноценностью. Дэвид думает о том, что надо сделать новую вывеску, механически отталкивает Макса (тот, конечно же, не отталкивается) и устало вздыхает. Макс все же добивается своего, обнимает его за шею то ли в порыве любви, вызванной наркотическим опьянением, то ли с четким желанием задушить, прижимается губами к губам и улыбается прямо в этот недо-поцелуй, стараясь протолкнуть Дэвиду в рот неизвестно откуда извлеченную таблетку.

Дэвид осторожно перехватывает ее языком и собирается выплюнуть на пол; Макс смотрит так трогательно-серьезно, словно это не он тут обдолбан в половину седьмого утра (он), словно им не надо поговорить о чем-то (надо), словно не у них проблемы (у них) и им не нужна помощь (нужна), словно…

Словно он собирается вспомнить это брошенное усталое «уезжай», когда протрезвеет.

Дэвид растерянно моргает — таблетка растворяется на языке. Макс горячий, как печка, и до начала дня еще полтора часа (а до начала действия колес полчаса от силы), и руки словно сами собой оказываются у Макса на бедрах. Тот щурится и прижимается щекой к чужому плечу.

— Заставь меня уехать, — говорит он, не переставая улыбаться, и целует Дэвида куда-то под челюсть.

Жизнь — полный пиздец.

Дэвид старается об этом не думать.


End file.
